


A Stroke of Luck

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crushing, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Nagito finally gets to meet Makoto again and the two of them get to share their feelings.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	A Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calcetin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcetin/gifts).



> This ended up a little fluffier and on the romantic side than I first thought it might going in! I really hope you like it.

Nagito paced the room, unclenching and clenching his hands over and over again. Today was a big day, a very important day. Today Future Foundation was going to greet the Jabberwock Island folks and spend time with them for a more social check-in. That meant that none other than the Ultimate Hope would be around too, standing in their dorms, breathing their air, and shining in beautiful hope! 

Nagito paused with a breathless laugh, shaking his head. He had met Makoto once before, but only for a brief moment before he was pulled away quickly so he didn’t embarrass the class. But today was the day he was going to rectify that and actually have a conversation with Makoto – tell him how much he means to him, how his spirit kept him going.

If Nagito could manage to say that, he would be able to let out all the things he’s been thinking since he left the Neo World Program. Nagito thought about writing Naegi a letter, but every time he started he got too into his head, felt the nervous laugh creeping up, unable to stop himself from being too over the top. So the letters just never got written and each day Nagito would think of Makoto and wonder what it would be like to spend time in his company.

And by some twist of fate, today was the day he would get his chance.

The Jabberwock Island residents all waited together for the arrival of Future Foundation. Some opted to wear their normal clothes, others a little more dressed up. Nagito decided to wear his nice school uniform, hoping it would help him stand out a little. There was a small rush of commotion before the team leaders of Future Foundation arrived. While the other students waved and smiled and called out to people, Nagito found himself frozen in place, unable to move or say anything. He watched with wide eyes as Makoto made his way over to him, a soft smile on his lips.

‘Oh, Komaeda, hey! I was looking for you, it’s really good to see you.’

Nagito had to stop himself from shaking as he smiled and gave a polite bow before looking up at the Ultimate Hope.

‘You we’re looking for me, Naegi-kun? W-what for?’

Makoto leaned forward, placing a warm hand on Komaedas shoulder, keeping Nagito’s attention. ‘The last time we met we didn’t get to talk much, and your friends pulled you away before we got the chance to get to know each other.’ Makoto gave a friendly laugh, his fingers still pressing gently against Komaedas shoulder, the feeling making him dizzy.

‘You want to know me more? I…’ he stopped himself, feeling the buildup of a useless spiral of him calling himself ‘hopeless’ and ‘useless.’ he swallowed that back and put on a smile. ‘I would really like to have that time with you, Naegi-kun.’

Makoto moved his hand away, letting his fingers brush the lapel of Nagito’s suit jacket. ‘That’s great! What if I came by your room tonight? Or, do you prefer we talk somewhere less personal? I don’t want to invade your space.’

Nagito shook his head quickly, his white hair flopping messily over his eyes. ‘I would be honored If you visited my room.’

The other boy nodded, taking another step back and glancing around, checking where the other members of Future Foundation stood before turning back to Nagito again. ‘Great! I’m going to go say hi to everyone else and then I’ll see you tonight? Is 9pm okay?’

Nagito nodded a little dumbly, the butterflies in his stomach threatening to spill out. He watched Naegi walk away and found himself unable to focus. He snuck away from the crowd and made his way back to his room to clean and ensure he didn’t have anything embarrassing left out in the open.

Nagito moved through the rest of the day with the others, doing his best to not let his mind wander. But every time it did, he would look up and catch Makoto watching with a steady gaze, a feeling that made Nagito shiver. He listened to Future Foundation talk about their experiences, talk about the battle for hope and the importance of taking care of one another. Nagito found it hard to fully focus until Makoto got to the front of the room.

He had lost his suit jacket and had rolled the sleeves of his button up, the first few buttons at the top of his shirt undone. He spoke enthusiastically and warmly about the reasons ‘we’ search for hope, the reason ‘we’ all mattered in the grand scheme of things. Makoto looked around the room with bright eyes and caught Nagito’s glance. He started to speak again, but this time the lucky student felt like Makoto was speaking directly to him. ‘And I know many of you challenged yourself and grew to become who you are now, and I look forward to knowing the true you, the you that didn’t get to grow.’ 

Nagito hung on the edge is everyone of Makoto’s words, finding it hard to fight the flush in his cheeks everytime Makoto beamed with joy, his soul the embodiment of hope.

After everyone spoke, food was served and everyone began to relax into their meals, chatting and laughing with one another. Nagito found it hard to focus, pushing blocks of tofu around his plate, his mind only thinking of Makoto. He took a few small bites and stood with a bow, politely excusing himself and walking quickly back to his room for a moment of quiet.

He took his uniform jacket off and threw it over the back of his chair before sliding off his dress shoes and laying on his bed. Whenever he closed his eyes the night swirled around in a blur of handshakes and kind words. He let out a long breath before realizing that he was finally going to get time with Makoto. The thought filled his body with the most incredible butterflies, making his palms sweat and mind go hazy.

He tried to force himself to relax, time passing achingly slow until there was a soft knock on his door, a quiet voice floating through the cracks. ‘Hey Komaeda, it’s Makoto!’

Nagito shot out of bed quickly, checking his mirror as he tripped over his shoes, almost hitting the ground before he caught himself. He stood back up, smoothing his hands over his clothing before opening the door with a low, slow breath.

‘Please come in, Naegi-kun. It’s an honor to have someone as wonderful as you visiting my room!’ 

Makoto moved through the doorway, standing in the center of the bedroom and taking in the surroundings. The room was lightly decorated – grey curtains that matched a small rug and his bedsheets, a row of string lights around his bed, a small computer desk with a laptop and chair, a few framed photos lined the desk. It was a much quieter space than Makoto had thought it might be. 

‘Your room is really nice, Komaeda – and also very clean!’ He gave a soft smile at the white haired boy who was watching him anxiously.

‘T-thank you so much, Naegi, that is really kind of you to say. Please make yourself comfortable, you can sit anywhere you want!’

Makoto nodded and grabbed the desk chair, scooting it closer to the bed where Komaeda sat. He leaned back in the chair with a soft sound, his warm eyes watching Nagito closely.

‘I appreciate you letting me take up some of your alone time – I know how important that time can be. I just wanted to express something to you, something I have been thinking about for a while now.’

Nagito nodded slowly, his hands sitting politely in his lap as he listened to Makoto.

‘I got to watch you during your time in the Neo World Program, got to watch the way you interacted with others, how you dealt with such…’ He paused, running his hands through his hair. ‘With such violence, such anger towards you. Everyone suffered a lot during this project, but you were someone who took that suffering on – like you wore it like a backpack and carried it with you. You sacrificed more than you should have had to in order to try and save everyone else.’ Makoto shook his head slowly, letting out a sigh. ‘I was in awe of you, if we’re being honest. I admired your strength and passion.’

Makoto reached his hand out, slowly taking one of Nagito’s in his own, smiling at the nervous tremble he could feel in Nagito’s hands. 

‘You reminded me of what I always wanted to fight for, you reminded me of the importance of hope.’

Nagito let out a soft gasp, his mouth falling open in an almost comical gesture. ‘You...w-what? I…?”

Makoto squeezed Nagito’s hand. ‘Hope isn’t just about positivity and rallying speeches – it’s about heart. It’s about knowing deep down inside that the bad things don’t last forever, that sometimes you have to hurt and suffer to really see that hope is possible. And you did that, Nagito. You showed us all... you showed _me_ what a soul powered by hope looks like.’

Nagito stammered for a moment, admiring how small Makoto’s hand felt in his own, how warm and soft. ‘Naegi, I don’t…’

Makoto laughed lightly, leaning forward in his chair a little. ‘Please, Nagito, you can call me Makoto. I would really like it if you would.’

Nagito made a breathless sound, his body leaning towards Makoto. ‘O-okay Makoto.’ He closed his eyes, reviling in the way it sounded in his voice. ‘Wow… your name feels perfect…’ Nagito quickly flushed and looked away, trying to will away the pink in his cheeks.

He was getting ready to apologize when he felt Makoto’s hand guiding his face back to look at him, his voice soft and gentle. ‘Good, because hearing you say it sounds just as incredible.’

Makoto let his fingers gently graze Nagito’s cheek, admiring the warmth of the flush on his pale skin. ‘Please understand that you can say no, but… would it be okay if I kissed you?’

Nagito’s eyes went wide, his mind going completely blank. He had to be dreaming, right? None of this could possibly be real. He realized he was wasting too much time before he gave a rushed nod. ‘P-please.’

Makoto smiled and brough Nagito closer to him, closing his eyes as his lips brushed the other man’s. There was a quiet pause, an incredible energy filling the air before Makoto pressed his lips closer, pulling Nagito into a slow and sweet kiss. Makoto wrapped his arms around Nagito’s neck and pulled him even closer until the taller man was slipping off the bed and onto the chair with him. They broke the kiss in a breathless laugh, eyes watching each other closely. 

‘Wow...I…’

Makoto nodded, his fingers slowly tangling in Nagito’s hair, admiring the softness. ‘Yeah I... I really didn’t know if you were going to say yes and I am so happy you did.’

‘I-I would never say no, I… You’re so incredible Makoto, everything about you is just amazing. I kept trying to write you letters, tell you how much the spirit of hope kept me going, that something unknown was helping me. T-that when I finally got to meet you it felt like all the questions were answered, all the fears and doubts erased…’

Makoto watched him closely before pulling him down into another kiss, letting them settle against one another before he tested the waters, licking slowly at Nagito’s lips, his heart fluttering at the sound the other man made. He deepened their kiss, pulling Nagito closer so he straddle his lap on the chair. He let his hands run down Nagito’s back, committing the curve of his spine to memory. They pulled back from the kiss flushed and bright eyed. 

Nagito spoke first, passing his tongue over his bottom lip gently. ‘I could do that forever and never get tired of it.’

Makoto smiled. ‘Yeah, I could too. And I might find a way to make that possible.’ He paused glancing at Nagito for a moment before wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, holding him close, moving his lips along Nagito’s neck, admiring the way his body trembled. He brought his lips to Nagito’s ear, breath warm.

‘If it’s okay, I’d like to stay here awhile, just to be with you. It’s not every day that someone like me gets to meet another Ultimate Lucky Student…’


End file.
